Someone To Kiss At Midnight
by Broken-Zodiac
Summary: KyoTama! Tamaki invites Kyoya to his New Years party along with the rest of the Host Club. But with Kyoya already announcing that he doesn't like parties. Why did he invite him? To have someone to kiss at midnight of course! Oneshot for New Years. Reviews are welcomed!


**A/N: Well Happy New Years Eve to you all, unless you're in front of Englands time zone! Then I hope that 2013 is a goodun for you! Now, I have already made one Becca explode from Yaoi so it's time to make a second Becca explode! This one-shot is dedicated to my "little sister" PandaPawprints who absolutely adores KyoTama. So here we go.**

* * *

The king, as he liked to call himself, flitted around music room 3 happily. He skidded around on the newly polished floors and left little marks as he did so, clutching small blue envelopes. Kyoya eyed them suspiciously, an eye brow raised as he watched Tamaki dropping one onto everyone's laps. He danced his away around the table in a way that even Honey would call exaggerated. He pranced across the room (not minding the table as he went and promptly hitting his hip on it which resulted in a brief high pitch squeal that made everyone snigger)and dropped one onto Kyoya's lap.

The boy pushed his glasses up his nose with a sigh and reached for the envelope. The slipped a pale fingertip underneath the seal and prized it open carefully. Inside sat a piece of A5, white card which had been glossed for the occasion. The light rebounded from it and reflected a small dot onto the other side of the room. Kyoya turned the card over in his hand. It was beautifully decorated with a red rose border lining the edging and fancy penmanship across the letter. Kyoya's glasses slid down his nose again as went to read the card so he pushed them back up with his index finger and began to scan it quickly

_Tamaki Suoh formally invites Kyoya Ootori to his New Years part on the 31st of December._

_The event begins at 8PM sharp and ends in the early hours of the morning._

_Champagne, Wine and Soda will be provided along with food._

_I hope you can attend._

_~Tamaki._

The black haired man looked up at his companion with a sigh._  
_

"Tamaki, you know I hate these type of events. Why on Earth did you invite me of all people?" He asked, a little curiously if anything.

"Well." Began Tamaki quietly, "I have to have someone to kiss at midnight."

"Alright, I'll be there." Said Kyoya quickly looking up at the blonde boy with a faint smile. He rose to his feet elegantly and cupped Tamaki's cheek before kissing his lips gently. "I'll see you later." Tamaki blushed profusely and hid his face as Kyoya left the room swiftly. He looked around at the other hosts blinking innocently as they stared back at him.

"What?"

* * *

The black limo rolled into the Suoh household and crunched to a halt by the elegant front doors of their statuesque mansion. Out stepped the Hitachiin twins as they sported identical blacks suits and ties with crisp white shirts. They swung the blazer of the suit over their shoulders and proceeded to walk inside. Honey and Mori appeared only moments afterwards, Mori carrying Honey in on his shoulders so he had to duck to get through the doors. Haruhi appeared next, only she was walking. She strolled up the long driveway breezily as she looked at the masses of flowers that poked up from every piece of soil noticeable. She was passed by another limo belonging to Kyoya who climbed out quite regally and held the door open for Haruhi.

"Ah, thank you Kyoya-senpai." Smiled Haruhi warmly as they walked through together. An immediate wall of sound hit the two teenagers as soon as they emerged in the grand hallway. Music blasted out from many stereos and speakers while crowds of people shouted to make themselves heard. The clinking of glasses could barely be heard over noise and Tamaki seemed no where to be seen in the groups.

Haruhi and Kyoya met up with Honey and Mori somewhere in the middle. The reason it was so easy to find them was probably because Honey, still sat on Mori's shoulders because he was too scared his cousin would get lost, was shouting Tamaki's name even louder than the music.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan!" He shouted loudly as he searched through the see of heads. Haruhi frowned, Hikaru and Kaoru were missing also.

"Where are Hikaru-senpai and Kaoru-senpai?" Asked Haruhi dubiously as a frown crinkled her forehead.

"Entertaining." Spoke Mori as he nodded his head towards a small group of fangirls that Tamaki had invited. They squealing happily as Hikaru pinned Kaoru up the wall, his mouth glued to his twins own.

"Ah."

Suddenly, Tamaki jostled his way through the masses and reached the four other hosts, a grin spread across his face. He slipped his fingers inbewteen Kyoya's discreetly and squeezed his hand gently. As a finely dressed man passed through holding a champagne glass high in the air he knocked into the two boys and pushed the two boys so close together they were almost nose to nose. Tamaki's hand shot was jolted forward as the two boys locked eye contact, foreheads touching, and it slid down his thigh.

"Sorry..." Started Tamaki, biting his lip anxiously. Yes, they were lovers, but never had they done anything quite so close.

"Don't be," Stopped Kyoya putting a finger up to his lip. The other hosts had scuttled away quickly, leaving the two boys deep in their moment. Tamaki pushed his finger away and closed his eyes slowly, tilting his head to the side. As he lent forward Kyoya replicated his movement and lent forward also. The warmth of Tamaki's lips spread over the other boy and he sighed happily. They shared a kiss much softer than the twins had done. Gentle and endearing not passionate and rough. "Hey, save some for midnight." The blonde haired boy laughed and broke away pushing his fringe back to the correct position.

"Care to dance?" Asked Tamaki with a gentle smile and he looked up into the mans eyes, even in the darkness they shimmered beautifully.

"Don't mind if I do." Said Kyoya softly as he lead him out onto the dance floor. Many people stared as the two boys began to dance, Tamaki's head resting on Kyoya's shoulder, and the rest murmured in their groups. Tamaki's closed his eyes as they shuffled around on the laminated wood floor, sighing in content. Kyoya smiled down at the man and every so often kissed his cheek.

* * *

"FIVE!" Shouted Hikaru and Kaoru in unison.

"FOUR!" Shouted Mori and Honey.

"THREE!" Came Kyoya's voice, somewhat more reserved.

"TWO!" Bellowed Tamaki with a grin, he looked to Haruhi who stared back at him blankly so he have her a sharp poke in the ribs. She sighed with a small smile and shouted also.

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Said the voices of over 200 people at once. Kyoya turned to Tamaki and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Happy New Year, my rose petal." Purred Kyoya as he used a pet name for Tamaki that he knew the boy was particularly fond of. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close before pressing his lips against Tamaki gently, his hand tangling through the blonde hair. He felt the hand of his lover travel down his own back and his mouth open. Kyoya opened his own and Tamaki set about eagerly expoloring, moaning gently as he did so. Eventually the boys broke apart, both of them a little disgruntled and sweaty but nonetheless happy.

* * *

Tamaki sat with his head lolling on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya's arms wrapped around the slim boys frame and he held him close as Tamaki drifted off to sleep. The black haired boy pushed his glasses back up his nose for the billionth time that day and kissed his cheek. Tamaki let out a happy purr of delight as contact was made and Kyoya laughed lightly.

His own suit blazer was laying forgotten somewhere in the dark depths of the house after yet more kissing had occurred in the hallway. This was much to the delight of a group of passing fangirls who had squealed the entire time. This didn't matter to the boys as they couldn't actually here them over the groans and moans they were making themselves as they discovered the heart pounding way of kissing the man you love while pinning them up a wall by their wrists. Such a position that had be retaken by the Hitachiin twins only the other wall opposite. Hikaru with the sole of his foot pressed against the wall, his hips bucked, had stopped to see what all the fuss was about before having his head jerked back towards Kaoru who dove in for another kiss.

Tamaki lifted his feet up to lay down on Kyoya properly who smiled gently.

"I love you, Kyoya." He said quietly as Kyoya blinked in surpise. After a moment he smiled back and nodded.

"I love you too." Tamaki drifted off to sleep soon after, but how, exactly, was a mystery to Kyoya. The music still banged loudly in the back ground and the chatter still went on but, somehow, Tamaki slept.

* * *

**Oh yeah! KyoTama! Anyway, hope you all have a good New Year!**


End file.
